1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical coupling component and an optical-electrical converting module having the optical coupling component.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electrical converting module includes an optical coupling component. The optical coupling component includes positioning rods for inserting into holes of an optical fiber connector to connect the optical-electrical converting module to the optical fiber connector. As the optical coupling component is usually made of resin, the positioning rods may be broken after repeat use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling component and an optical-electrical converting module which can overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.